Un dia normal
by Yunny
Summary: Anna esta algo aburrida y decide probar algo.....-Advertencia:Fic Yuri (ChicaxChica). Dedicado a Ele-Chan y a su hermana Rally


+++++ _**Un día Normal **_++++

**By: Yunny**

_**Aclaraciones: **Esto es un Fic Yuri (ChicaxChica), es muy suave, pero si crees no poder soportarlo no lees, porque no me hago responsables de traumas eh? xD_

_**Nota: **Este fic esta dedicado a Ele-chan y su hermana Rally, porque me he inspirado en ellas (no me matéis XP)_

  
+++++++++ +++++++++++++

Estaba ella sola en casa, sentada en la sala viendo su telenovela, comiendo sus galletas, suspiro algo aburrada, y se echo al suelo mirando al techo, la telenovela había terminado y ya no echaban nada entretenido, giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y miro el reloj de la pared, aun faltaba para que Yoh regresara.

¿Que podía hacer?, se levanto y se dirigió a un mueble del salón, lo abrió y comenzó a rebuscar. Los chicos habían traído algunos regalos para Yoh, faltaban dos días para su cumpleaños y querían hacerle una fiesta, ella acepto dejarles algunos muebles para guardar las cosas. 

Laca para el pelo, un secador de pelo... definitivamente ese cajón lo utilizaba Ryu, suspiro y continuo y saco una revista.

-Anna: ¿De que será? -murmuro mientras la abría.

Abrió los ojos como platos, la cerro y la tiro a un lado "Tendré que quemarla, no vaya a ser que Yoh también vea esas cosas".

Continuo con la tarea anterior y esta vez encontró unas botellas, Martini, Wisky, Brandi... "Que tiene pensado hacer en mi casa...¬¬" ¿Que querían, emborrachar a Yoh?, frunció el ceño levemente y se levanto cogiendo las botellas y se fue a la cocina.

Allí tiro a la basura, la botella de Martini, la de Wisky y cuando fue a tirar la de Brandi se detuvo, se quedo contemplándola y pensó "Porque no".

Cogió un baso y se dirigió a la sala, allí destapo la botella y lleno el baso, lo cogió y lo balanceo, cuando fue a beber lo aparto violentamente.

-Anna: Que olor mas fuerte...-trago saliva y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta vez se tapo la nariz y bebió el contenido del baso de un trago.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos y hizo un gesto de desagrado dejando el baso sobre la mesa, al cabo de un rato abrió los ojos y miro hacia la botella "mmm no esta tan mal" y volvió a llenarse el baso.

Mientras que se bebía ese baso, Tamao llego a casa de hacer la compra.

-Tamao: Ya llegue señorita Anna -se quito los zapatos y se dirigió a la sala.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Anna sentada mirando al baso que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Tamao: Señorita Anna, ya compre todo lo necesario para hacer la cena- dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó ella también- ¿Quiere que comience a hacerla?

-Anna: Tamao...-levanto la vista para mirarla.

-Tamao: ¿Si? -dijo sonriendo.

-Anna: ¿Estas enamorada? -comento tranquilamente

-Tamao: ¿Q-Que? -sonrojo- ¿Porque me pregunta eso? -comenzó a temblar.

-Anna: nose...por saber -comenzó a jugar con el baso- pero, dime ¿Estas enamorada?

-Tamao: Eh..esto...yo..-balbuceaba- si....-dijo medio en susurro.

-Anna: ¡Oh! vaya es genial -dejo el baso sobre la mesa y se acerco un poco mas a Tamao.

-Tamao: Se-Señorita Anna,¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto nerviosa.

-Anna: Si, muy bien, solo quiero charla un poco.

-Tamao: Ah, muy bien -respiro aliviada y Anna soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Anna: Y, ¿Has besado alguna vez a alguien Tamao? -se acerco mas a ella.

-Tamao: ¿Eh? -volvió a ponerse nerviosa y comenzó a frotarse las manos- yo...yo no, aun no...y ¿usted?

-Anna: Es...agradable...-se acaricio los labios- sientes un cosquilleo.

-Tamao: Ah...-dijo con algo de tristeza y se acaricio los labios.

-Anna: Dime..-coloco una mano sobre la mesa, enfrente de Tamao mientras se incorporo un poco. 

Tamao se sobresalto y se echo hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el suelo mientras veía como Anna se acercaba más quedando en una posición comprometedora, dejando a Tamao con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-Tamao: Se-Se Señorita Ann...-Anna la callo colocando un dedo sobre su boca.

-Anna: ¿Quieres saber...-se acerco a su oído y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo estremecer a Tamao-...a que sabe un beso?

-Tamao: Se-Señorita -hablaba nerviosa, sus manos resbalaron y callo al suelo con Anna encima, esta se apoyo sobre los codos para mantener el equilibrio.

Anna comenzó a darle pequeños besos en cuello, Tamao cerro los ojos y soltó un pequeño gemido y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Anna para separarla, pero aunque los coloco no hizo nada para quitársela de encima.

Anna dejo atrás los cortos besos para besar duramente el cuello de Tamao, al notarlo Tamao echo la cabeza hacia atrás y agarro fuertemente los hombros.

Al cabo de un rato Anna soltó el cuello de Tamao y levanto la cabeza para ponerla justo enfrente de la de Tamao y acaricio suavemente su nariz con la suya, al sentirlo Tamao abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Anna.

-Tamao: Señorita Anna yo...-dijo con la respiración entrecortada con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

Anna sonrió maliciosamente y paso su lengua por los labios de Tamao, al hacerlo Tamao se estremeció.

-Anna: Shhhh...Ahora viene lo mejor -le susurro antes de juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Al principio Tamao abrió los ojos, pero al notar como Anna la besaba dulcemente, cerro los ojos e intento responder al beso, al notarlo Anna sonrió para sus adentros, coloco las manos en las mejillas de Tamao y profundizo el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Un muy sonriente Yoh llegaba en esos momentos de su entrenamiento junto con su amigo Manta.

-Yoh: Ya llegue -anuncio.

Se quitaron los zapatos y entraron.

-Manta: Deberías ducharte primero, Anna se enfadara si no lo haces

-Yoh: Si ^_^ -sonrió- pero lo que tengo ahora es un hambre, voy a ver si Tamao ha hecho algo.

Andaban en dirección a la cocina cuando escucharon un ruido que venia del salón, Yoh y Manta se miraron confundidos, sonó como un... ¿gemido?, se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron y automáticamente la volvieron a cerrar, parpadearon un par de veces y se miraron confundidos.¿Habían visto lo que ellos creía que habían visto?

-Yoh: Anna...

-Manta: Tamao....

Tragaron saliva y volvieron a abrir la puerta, esta vez no solo vieron besarse a las chicas apasionadamente sino que ahora Anna tenia las manos sobre los pechos de Tamao y esta ultima tenia las manos bajo el vestido de Anna, cerraron la puerta y fueron corriendo en dirección al baño.

Después de echarse mucha agua encima y largo rato para tranquilizarse salieron del baño, volvieron a mirarse y rieron sonoramente, no podía ser que hubieran visto eso.

-Anna: Porque estas armando tanto escándalo ¬¬

Al escucharla los chicos se congelaron y lentamente dirigieron su mirada hacia la chica mientras sudaban del nerviosismo.

-Yoh: E..Esto...

-Anna: ¡Yoh! deja de hacer el idiota y ve a ducharte, vamos a cenar enseguida, Tamao esta terminando la cena.

-Manta: Tamao.. Esta haciendo la cena... y tu no estabas con ella...

-Anna: ¿Es que estas ciego? no ves que estoy aquí ¬¬

Los chicos volvieron a mirarse y esta vez respiraron aliviados, lo que habían visto era solo una alucinación, rieron, como estaban de revolucionadas sus hormonas, pensaron.

Anna cansada de sus tonterías los mando de una patada a las aguas termales, cuando recuperaron la conciencia se bañaron y después de arreglase se bajaron a cenar.

-Yoh: ¡Que bien a comer! -se sentó alegremente.

-Manta: ¡vaya! que cena mas espectacular, te habrás pasado toda la tarde cocinando Tamao.

Yoh y Manta volvieron a mirarse para sonreír, definitivamente estaban equivocados, había sido todo producto de su imaginación.

-Anna: ¡Callaos ya! -dijo tomando el bol de arroz.

-Tamao: Me permite joven Yoh...-recogió el bol de chico para llenarlo de arroz.

-Yoh: ¡Gracias! -le dijo muy alegremente con su sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa se borro cuando observo algo en el cuello de Tamao, trago saliva, eso ya lo había visto el, es más, el había tenido esas manchas en el cuello, automáticamente coloco una mano en el cuello y giro para ver a la autora de esas manchas, esta cruzo una mirada con el, cogió su baso y antes de beber de el soltó una risa divertida, la cara de Yoh se puso de todos los colores, al recordar lo que había visto y que SI era verdad, para después salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: **xDDD Vale si, lo reconozco estoy muy LOCA y si, el fic es muy chorras, pero mi hermano me dio una idea y me hizo mucha gracia, además Ele-chan me había comentado algunas cosas que le decía su hermana Rally y por eso se convirtió en mi inspiración xDD (Anna esta inspirada en Rally y Tamao en Ele-chan), si no fuera por vosotras no habría escrito el fic ^o^, ahora no vayáis a pegarles a ellas xDD.

Una Advertencia, si no te gusta el fic, te molesta, o que se yo xD, acepto Reviews con vuestras quejas, pero no aceptare Insultos ¿vale?, se puede expresar muy bien un desacuerdo sin necesidad de insultos

¿Dudas?¿Sugerencias? **¿Quejas?**dejen Reviews ^^


End file.
